Project Summary ? Administrative Core The Administrative Core of the Virginia Commonwealth University Alcohol Research Center (VCU-ARC) will provide the centralized administrative functions of the VCU-ARC. This entails supervision and coordination of five research projects (Projects 1-5), and three additional cores focusing on our pilot project program, our Rodent Behavioral Core and our Bioinformatics and Analysis Core. Additional responsibilities will include outreach and teaching within VCU and dissemination outside the University of accomplishments of the alcohol research program of the VCU-ARC. Overall scientific and administrative oversight will be conducted by the Center and Scientific Directors (Drs. Miles and Kendler), with assistance from the Steering Committee, who will be responsible for monitoring scientific productivity and integrity of the Center as well as the general scientific research direction of the Center. A Program Advisory Committee will assist the Directors and Steering Committee in administrative oversight of the Center and selection of pilot projects for years 3 through 5. The Administrative Core will assist active collaboration and communication between all Center components through a series of biweekly meetings consisting of research presentations, literature reviews or seminars by invited distinguished scientists in the alcohol research field. These meetings and invited seminars will be open to the VCU research community to encourage expansion of alcohol research at VCU. The Administrative Core will also oversee functioning of the two research cores to foster their active use by Center investigators. Ultimately, it will be the goal of the Administrative Core to oversee development of the Center as a national resource and to continue expanding the scope and quality of alcohol research at VCU.